


Won't Give Up Easily (Leonard Snart x Reader)

by misseva



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseva/pseuds/misseva
Summary: After breaking up with Leonard, you go on a date with someone else because you want to move on. He has other plans.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart/Reader, Leonard Snart/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Won't Give Up Easily (Leonard Snart x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: JAXSON GAMBLE - Won’t Go Down Easy
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt at writing for Len, so please forgive me if he’s out of character. I just had this idea in my head when listening to the song and felt the need to write a fic about it.

You should have known that it could have never worked out. Things like that never worked out, not in real life. You sighed, as you caught yourself thinking about the one thing you should forget about. Or rather, the one person.

You should have listened to your friends’ warnings. Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, they all told you that getting involved with Snart was a bad idea. And of course you’d known they were right. But damn, there was nothing you could have done. Those piercing eyes that stared at you intensely, the sardonic smirk, the sassiness - you’ve had a crush on him ever since he first walked into Star Labs to work together with your team.

In the beginning things were going great, you spent lots of time together, he seemed to trust you as much to show his soft, vulnerable side to you, a side you didn’t even know existed. And just for a while you were convinced things could work out between you, despite him being a criminal and you being a part of Team Flash. Even your friends started to be ok with it after seeing how happy you were.

But as much as you wanted this thing to work, as much as you wanted to see only Leonard’s good side, in the end you were painfully reminded that this wasn’t all there was to him. He was a criminal, he was the bad guy and he didn’t have a problem to hurt people just for his personal gain. The night he robbed Central City’s biggest jewelry store and got multiple people injured in the process, while you were waiting for him to show up at your place, made you realize what kind of a mistake you had made. You felt so stupid thinking about it now.

“Y/N?”, your name being called, brought you back to reality. Mark smiled at you warmly. “Penny for your thoughts?” You gave him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. Work stuff, can’t seem to get it out of my head.”

Mark was an amazing guy, an old friend of Cisco and you were grateful your friends had encouraged you to go on a date with him. Sure, you’d been skeptical at first, and he didn’t exactly knock you off your feet but why not give him a chance? He was a total sweetheart, you two had a lot in common and he seemed to be genuinely interested in you. Besides, you had ended things with Leonard two months ago (even though you had never been officially together) and you were sure that it was about time to move on.

And even though your date with Mark was going well so far, your mind kept wandering to Leonard. The one you still kept thinking about. The dangerous one. The one that was so bad, but could be so good just for you. When you looked into Mark’s eyes, you felt terrible for having these thoughts. So you decided to focus on Mark only tonight. The two of you set in a beautiful open-air bar, drinking wine, talking about your shared interests, mutual friends and just about anything. And after a while, all thoughts about Leonard vanished from your mind. Mark didn’t only share your interest for computers and programming (hacking was your main job within Team Flash), he was also funny and charming.

But your good mood didn’t last too long. Mark was in the middle of telling a funny story about his trip to New York City with Cisco a few years ago, when a shiver ran down your spine. You were still trying to figure out what was wrong with you, when you heard his voice. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Leonard’s voice was loud and dripping with sarcasm. You didn’t want to turn around to face him, but did you even have a choice? Leaning against one of the wooden pillars a few steps away, stood none other than Leonard Snart, wearing his signature parka, the cold gun in hand.

Having overcome the first shock, you gathered your confidence and spoke up. “What do you want, Snart? If you’re here to rob the place, could you please go somewhere else, we’re trying to have a date.” As much as his presence effected you, the annoyance inside you started to grow. What the hell did he think he was doing here?

Snart giggled at your comment and a smirk grew on his face when he replied. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m not in the mood for stealing tonight. Might have something different in mind.” You felt his eyes crawl over your body and you felt your core heat up under his stare. Mentally cursing yourself and praying he didn’t notice what kind of effect he had on you, you crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Looking good tonight, princess.” Goodness, the nickname. Trying your best to maintain your composure, you thought about what snarky reply to throw at him, but that was when Mark finally found his voice. “You’re C-C-Captain Cold!”, was all he got out. Leonard chuckled, looking over to Mark with amusement. “Always nice to meet a fan. Name is Leonard Snart, what’s yours?”

A baffled look on his face and clearly overwhelmed by the situation, Mark managed to get out his name. Leonard came a few more steps closer so he stood directly next to your table, his voice a little bit lower when he spoke again. “So tell me, Mark. What exactly are your intentions with my girlfriend?” You almost jumped at his last word and fought against your conflicting feelings. God, did you want to choke this idiot for doing this to you. But there was this other part of you, that felt – how? – flattered, infatuated? You wanted to slap yourself.

You obviously weren’t the only person surprised by the term “girlfriend”. Repeating the word slowly, Mark gave you a questioning look. “I’m not his girlfriend.”, you replied a little bit too quickly. Snart gave you a side glance. “But you almost were. And you still want to be.” His remark came out so casually and convinced that it left you speechless for a moment too long. When you wanted to object, it was already too late. Mark was quick to jump up from his seat and grab his jacket. You opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off. “Look, Y/N. Whatever this is, I think it’s best if I leave now. I can’t deal with this.”, with these words he made a turn to leave. “Wise decision, pretty boy.”, Leonard chimed, visibly pleased with himself.

Still trying to process what had just happened, you watched as Mark quickly rushed down the street. Leonard was the one who broke the silence. “Thought he’d never leave. Didn’t know you had a thing for geeks, princess.” It was enough to spark up all your anger against him. “You know what I have a thing for? People that are not criminals. People that don’t stand me up for robbing a bank or a jewelry store. People who are actually being honest with me. But it’s not like you understand any of that.” That being said you wanted to storm off, but Leonard caught your wrist and spun you around to face him. The look in his eyes was serious but had a sense of emotion to it, something you couldn’t quite capture. He didn’t speak immediately, like he was searching for the right words. Or rather like he already found them but didn’t have the courage to actually say them.

Just when you thought he wouldn’t say anything, he exhaled deeply. “I might have made some bad decisions lately when it came to you.”. You snorted. “Might have? You hurt other people, you hurt me. You kept lying to me and stood me up, more than once. And now you just come here after two months, ruin my night and scare away my date.” Leonard rolled his eyes but didn’t lose the serious look on his face. “You know who I am, what I do. And you still decided that getting involved with me was a good idea. So I’m not going to apologize for that. I can’t promise you to become a good guy for you, like pretty boy over there.”, he motioned into the direction to which Mark had left. “I’m a robber and a thief. Thieves take what they want and share it with no one. And what I want is you.”

You didn’t know what to say. Was that Leonard’s way to confess his feelings for you? You felt your anger towards him vanish into thin air. Did it even make sense to fight against the butterflies in your stomach? You wanted to say something but your mouth felt too dry. Leonard raised your chin, so you had to meet his gaze. “I know you want to be with me, princess. Don’t deny that because I can see it.” When you found your voice, it sounded a lot more vulnerable than you wanted it to. “I don’t know if I can. I don’t want to get hurt.”

Your words made him think for a moment. His gaze went towards the floor before focusing back on you. “Honesty isn’t quite my strength but I’ll do my best not to lie to you. I can’t tell you all about my plans though, because I know you’d run off to warn Flash about them so he could come and interfere with my plans.” The last comment made you chuckle. “I can live with that.” That was all he needed to hear to pull you into a passionate kiss. You melted into him and immediately missed the contact when he pulled away and smirked at you. “Looks like I stole something tonight after all.”


End file.
